The Relationship
by AnimatedNation
Summary: When Wander and Sylvia return to their home planet, Wander's old girlfriend can't seem to stay away from him. Which is absolutely fine with Wander. Sylvia? Not so much. How will Wander's love life affect their brother & sister relationship? But the main question for Wander is who he has to choose. Will it be his 'sister? Or the one and only love of his life? WANDER/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I have first watched Wander over Yonder, I felt that Wander needs a companion other than Sylvia. So I made up a story in my head a while back and am now writing it on because I feel that I should hurry and post it before someone else gets the same idea. Enjoy!**

***I only own my OC Weather! She is sort of a cat like animal with really light blonde hair and she is Wander's height. Weather has sort of a hyperactive yet constantly changing personality. In my mind, she's probably be voiced by Jane Lynch :P And if you know me, then you'd know my (partially creepy) obsession with Felix and Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph. And since I think that her and Jack McBrayer make a good pair while animated, I just want you to imagine if Weather was played by Jane Lynch.* **

**Now ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

Sylvia sighed while slumping her shoulders. The blue creature was bored as ever. Wander, also known as the friendliest face in outer space, couldn't stop helping out every single person on their home planet. Even if they didn't have a problem or were in trouble. He'd stop familiar faces just to say "HI!" while Sylvia glared everyone down. She wasn't all that fond of that many other creatures. No matter how nice they were to her.

Wander on the other hand...

"Hi everyone!" The orange creature exclaimed joyously. Everyone turned to him and smiled widely. "Hello Wander!" Was the simultaneous response from everybody. Wander's grin widened. That was until he noticed Sylvia wasn't paying any mind to anyone. She seemed to only be focused on daydreaming and ignoring every single person that walked her way.

Wander sighed and slumped down next to Sylvia as if to mimic her and show her how sad she looked. Upon noticing her younger 'brother' doing this, Sylvia chuckled. "Are you trying to copy me?" Nodding vastly, Wander grinned widely.

"I don't care. I'm not talking to any of these people. They always freaked me out."

Wander gasped. "Sylvia! That's a very not nice thing to say! These people are our friends and treat us with the up most respect! So I think that we should do the same. I mean, it's not like any of them are mean, or aggressive or anything like that. In fact, what you are doing is very rude, Missy!" Wander then huffed and crossed his arms tightly.

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Alright Wander. I guess that I;m sorry for being rude. But I mean, come on. You can't sit here and tell me that most of these guys are a little off." Her friend shrugged. "I think that they are actually pretty swell." His smile never faltered nor wavered once as he spoke.

"Okay. Sure. But when can we leave? There's so much out there. Isn't that why we left this place in the first place?"

"Well, yeah," Wander started softly. "But, I think that we need to rest, you know? Just take a little break from all of the stress and everything that comes with the price of being amazingly helpful."

Sylvia considered this for a moment. She then nodded and slumped further into her spot on the ground. Wander smiled, stood from his spot and dusted himself off. "Now," He muttered to himself as he scanned the area. "Who haven't I said "Hi" to yet?" Tapping his chin, Wander let his eyes analyze the vast land that he and Sylvia had returned so eagerly to.

His eyes landed on someone who looked familiar. "Hello?" He called from far away. Off in the distance, the figure slowly turned letting it's eyes widen into huge orbs. "Wander...?" The female voice whispered to herself. Wander raised an eyebrow. "Uh...hello?" He said once more. The female cat looking figure then bolted towards Wander full force.

"WANDER!" She repeated over and over again. Once she finally made it to Wander, she wasted no time in trapping him in a bone crushing hug. It wasn't until Wander got a quick glimpse of the cat's face that he remembered who she was. "Weather!" He said enthusiastically. The hug got tighter and tighter as they felt the urge to stay like that forever. He then got a little confused as to why Weather was stopping the hug.

Weather grimaced and looked up to glare at a confused looking Wander. "YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE!" She barked making Wander cringe. "W-what do y-you mean?" Wander's voice quivered. He was equally confused and surprised when Weather kissed him and began to yell at him once more. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!?" She kissed him two more times. Wander's face was frozen by the amount of shock that he was in. Weather wouldn't stop with both the yelling and kissing.

After about a minute of mixed emotions pouring out of Weather, she finally settled on staring Wander down.

Wander flushed a deep shade of red-orange color. He rubbed the back of his neck a little while trying to avoid eye contact with Weather at all costs. Weather raised an eyebrow at Wander making Wander feel that he had to say something before she left. The orange man couldn't hold in the fluster of words that came out in a blur. "Whether I am _so_ sorry about what happened Syl and I couldn't bring you along you were to young and so was I but Sylvia couldn't take two of us and goodness only knows what would have happened if the three of us went into space jumping from planet to planet but I still love you." Her cringed as he awaited what could have possibly been the most painful blow to the face of his life.

Instead, he got a firm, yet possessive, kiss on the lips.

Sylvia's eyes widened at the sight. "Whoa! Wander!" She shouted trying to gain the attention of a certain someone. Wander froze into the kiss, looked to the side, and saw a very irritated looking Sylvia standing there. He quickly pulled apart from Weather, though still keeping a firm grip on her waist, and gave Sylvia an embarrassed smile. "O-oh...hey...Syl. So...You remember Weather, right?" Was his slowly asked question.

Sylvia only glared down the blonde colored cat. "Yeah, I remember her perfectly." The blue creature spat. Weather's glare was almost as solid as Sylvia's. The two never really 'got along' all that well. Being that they hated each other ever since Wander introduced them to each other.

Back when the three of them were younger and Wander started dating Weather-both being eight at the time which was younger than they should have been-Weather and Sylvia hated one another right down to the core. There was 100% absolutely no doubt about that. It was a well known fact. A _very_ well known fact. And Wander didn't like that one bit. He loved his 'sister' more than anything. But he couldn't help but usually choose to be on Weather's side during most of the girl's fights and arguments. Though he loved them both, nonetheless.

And now, even though the two women hated the other more than anything, Wander still loved the both of them. "Alright you two...why don't we, um, head on home now? It's, uh, it's getting kind of, um, late."

"Great idea, Wander! Let's go home." Sylvia stated as she grabbed one of Wander's thin arms as she dragged him along with her. All Sylvia heard was the sound of Wander's shoes scrapping across the ground. Wander also seemed to become harder to drag behind her probably because he was resisting going along with Sylvia. His big eyes glanced back at Weather's sad, watery one's which made him feel awful. And that feeling was very foreign to him.

"Syl." Wander said firmly as the two of them stopped only mere feet away from Weather. Sylvia sighed while bowing her head. She then turned to face Wander as she asked, "What?", though she knew what he was basically going to tell her. And she was completely right. Knowing this, Sylvia finally released Wander's arm from her tight grasp.

Wander looked up at Sylvia with wide, pleading eyes. "Sylvia, you of all people know how close Weather and I were. I can't just spend one minute with her and then walk out on her. I did it once. And I am not gonna do the same thing again. I love her. And I love you. So can we _please_ let her stay with us? Just for a few night's. I need her. Please?"

Looking from Weather to Wander, Sylvia saw just how much he needed her. Well, now that they saw each other for the first time in what seemed like forever. An eternity, even. So, with as much reluctance as ever building up in her body, Sylvia nodded in agreement to Wander's plea.

Both Wander and Weather's eyes filled with immediate joy. "YAY! Oh thank you, Syl! _Thank you_!" Wander exclaimed happily as he ran and fiercely hugged Weather only to have her grip even tighter back. Sylvia knew that somehow she'd regret her decision. But for now, sleep was the most important thing on her mind.

* * *

**And so ends chapter one :3 Hope you guys'll keep reading this story. And I hope it's good. Also, don't forget to check out my WIR(Wreck-It Ralph) FunFanFacts story! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 2 so ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Can't Sleep**

Wander yawned while stretching widely. It was getting very late but for some reason he just couldn't sleep. Why? Not even he knew. And that was bad. For Wander, anyway...

"Can't sleep?" A female voice purred. Wander smiled down at the figure next to him and smiled. "I could. Maybe you being next to me is the thing that's depriving me of sleep." He teased. Weather grunted and curled into an even tighter ball next to the wanderer. Wander smiled. "I was joking." He said softly making the female cat purr lovingly at him. "I know...not like you though." She said even softer than Wander had.

Sighing, Wander flopped back onto the thick pillow behind him. He stared up at the ceiling; not paying much attention to anywhere else in the relatively small room. Weather popped an eye open and stared up at her long time once more boyfriend. "Why can't you sleep?" She cooed. Wander shrugged. I dunno. Probably just some sort of anxiety thing from being home after so long. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it here. But I don't think that Sylvia's a happy camper...she won't even say a simple hello to anyone!"

Weather sat up and caressed Wander's face gently with her right paw. "I don't know what to tell you, Wand. I mean, sure she's your best friend/sister. But maybe you need to push her a little. You know. Try and get her to stand out some."

Wander smiled gratefully at his girlfriend and leaned into her touch. "You're amazing." He mumbled sweetly. Truth really was, Weather didn't hate Sylvia at all. The blue woman just twisted her string the wrong way sometimes. She actually liked Sylvia. Only acting the way she was to try and rouse Wander into choosing her instead if his 'sister'. Yes it was a very cruel thing to do and yes Weather was aware of it. But she just couldn't help it. And sometimes, it wasn't even her doing that Wander chose her side over his friends. He just did!

But, that wasn't going to last for to much longer if Sylvia had anything to do with it.

Shaking the awful thoughts from her head, Weather decided on leaning in to kiss Wander. He giddily replied with a strong grip on her waist. Weather decided on wrapping her paws around Wander's neck as the explorer deepened the kiss to an extent that the two had to break apart numerous times to catch their breaths. Looking up into the feline's eyes, Wander saw the twinkle in the now sharp, lust driven orbs. He only swallowed hard and tried to ease his nervousness. He knew what she wanted. What she needed. How could he not!?

He just didn't think that he was what she particularly wanted OR needed.

Weather tilted her head while breaking the kiss. "What's wrong, Wand?" She asked with a voice that sounded as if she thought that she was the problem. Wander sat up with her and frowned. He pushed his forehead to hers. The orange fur of his hands mixed with the blonde fur of Weather's hands. "I know what you want-no, not want,-need. And...and it's not me..." His innocent eyes filled themselves to the brim with tears. Weather pushed him back onto the sheets and smiled. "You are want I want _and_ need, Wander." As if to prove her point, she pressed her lips against his and smiled widely into the savored kiss...

* * *

The morning sun blared through the large window making Sylvia groan. "Five more min_utes_..." She whined. Curling up even more into herself, Sylvia fell back to sleep. That was until her eyes burst open at the remembering thought that Wander and Weather were alone not that far away. She then sighed. The two have technically been dating since they were eight. They were much older now. Still young, but older than eight.

Sylvia stretched and yawned.

"Guess I have to get them up..." She said in a sort of voice that sounded as if she were complaining. She stood from her spot and walked out of her own special little room. Walking into the hallway, she took her time as she walked to Wander's, and now most likely Weather's, room. Once reaching the door, she heard the cat giggle which made her cringe. Sylvia decided to leave them alone. So she only walked away without looking back. If they needed her, then they'd find her.

Inside of Wander's room, he and Weather laid down on his bed. Weather giggled loudly when his lips tickled her neck. "Wander! I told you to stop that!" She breathed out. Wander couldn't help it. Her face was precious when he did that. Wander placed his hand on her leg and kissed her lightly on the lips making her breath hitch. "Wander..." Weather moaned as her back arched from the bed.

Wander smiled. "I love you, Weather." He said shyly; sheepishly looking to the side. Weather chuckled. "You do that a lot, don't you? Look off to the side when you get embarrassed? But I love you, too. And I think that it's adorable when you do that."

They both shared one more kiss before Wander sat up. "We need to get up, Weather. Syl and I are goin' to explore a little bit. You can join us if you want. Do you?" He asked. Weather squealed joyously. "REALLY!?" She squeaked. Wander grinned. "Why not? I think that a third party is all we need to complete out little quests! And you can help me help people too. Do you wanna join?" He repeated.

Weather grinned widely before hugging Wander furiously. "Oh, WANDER! _YES_! I've always wanted to go with you guys! And now I get to!" Her voice practically made Wander's heart melt with the same exact giddiness. "Great! I'll just go get Sylvia and we'll get going!" He finished while pulling his shoes on and placing his hat on his head. Weather smiled brightly and followed Wander out of his room. Which, last night, Wander had called their room from here on out.

_Oh, today is gonna be AWESOME! _Weather thought to herself as her and Wander left the building.

* * *

**And there goes Chapter 2! Hope you all will stay tuned for the next chapter! Next one'll be longer...hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter. YAY ME! Anyway, ENJOY! (First three sections in this chapter are kind off like flashbacks and-up until the_ Present day_ title will be titled _About seventeen years ago_) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: How we met and how you left**

**_About seventeen years ago_  
**

Wander was five at the time. Sylvia was seven. It was a warm summer day and no one wanted to be outside at all. Sylvia was one of those people. Being children, Wander and Sylvia usually moaned and groaned about going outside. But being on their own, they really had no one else to rely on. So the two decided on going into town and getting some water.

"Syl...I'm _so_ bored and _hot_."

Rolling her eyes, Sylvia glanced back at her younger 'brother'. "We both are, Wander. But we're not getting anywhere with complaining." Sighing, the boy nodded and kept quiet. Sylvia was surprised but didn't say a word about it. The silence was way to nice to break.

That was until Wander spotted something and jumped up on Sylvia's back. "Look Syl!" He exclaimed while pointing in the direction of a yellow balled object. Sylvia raised an eyebrow and looked over towards the figure. She kept walking away. Wander bit his lip and shook eagerly. "Sylvia..." He urged. Stopping in her tracks, Sylvia sighed. "Wander. Why do you absolutely have to help everything you see?"

Wander bounded away from Sylvia and towards the figure. Sylvia trailed behind him; not wanting to know who or what needed help. She cringed when Wander gasped sharply in a horrific manner.

Lying on the ground almost unconsciously was a small cat with blonde fur. She seemed to have passed out due to the immense heat. Wander sunk to the ground and scooped the small feline up. Looking at her features, Sylvia gathered that the cat couldn't be to young. Probably Wanders age. If not a little younger. "She seems harmless, Syl. Maybe we should take her home with us." Wander put on his big pleading eyes which he knew Sylvia couldn't refuse.

"Fine. But she sleeps on the couch."

"Oh thank you, Sylvia! I promise that this'll be over soon. We just need to care for her." Wander concluded as he sat the cat on Sylvia's back and got on himself. The two then proceeded on home. Stopping for water first before heading back.

By the time Wander and Sylvia got home, it was already getting dark outside and everyone was retreating inside to get ready for bed.

Sylvia sat Wander, with his new feline 'friend', on the couch which she quickly made up into a comfortable resting spot. Wander made sure that the blonde furred cat was comfortable and at peace. But just as he was about to cover her with a blanket, she yawned and awoke from her near unconscious state. "W-where am I?" She stuttered; voice still tainted with sleepiness.

Wander looked at the cat and gave her a wide smile.

"Well, I'm Wander. And that's my sister, Sylvia! We noticed that you were lying on the ground and you weren't moving. Well, sure you were _breathing_, but we wanted to make sure that you were okay. And here you are! In the comfort of our home!"

Looking around frantically, the young cat took in a sharp breath and shook her head. "No, no, no..." She murmured fastly. Sylvia raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. Wander grunted in her direction. He knew that that was the closest Sylvia would get to being kind towards the girl. But it still didn't set right with the young explorer. Walking closer to her, Wander sat next to her. "What's the matter? Did you lose your family? Did someone forget about you? Do you know where they are?"

"No!" The cat exclaimed angrily.

Wander flinched. "Look, it'll be fine. Sylvia and I are gonna help you get better. And we'll help you find whoever you lost-"

"I didn't lose anybody and no one lost me! I was trying to get home!"

"Well, where is your home?"

"I-" She cut herself short at the sudden realization that she might not even have a place to call home. Looking up at Wander with sad eyes, she sniffled. "I don't know."

Wander bit his lip. "Do you even have a name that we can call you by?" He asked softly. The feline thought for a moment and nodded. "My name is Weather. Why?" Smiling, Wander patted Weathers back. "Just wanted to know. And thank you for sharing that. Just so you know, I'm five and my sister is seven."

The cats face lit up little in some form of joy. "I'm five." Smiling softly, Wander placed a hand on Weather's forehead. She felt a little warm. Being five, he couldn't really tell whether or not she was getting sick. _But she doesn't look sick. Maybe she's fine. She should be._ With this thought, Wander decided that she was going to be just fine. He removed his hand from her forehead and smiled widely. "Do you want anything?" He asked.

Weather shook her head. "No thank you." Nodding, Wander looked over at a still grimacing Sylvia and gave her a soft look. He then turned his attention back towards Weather. "It's getting kinda late, isn't it? You should get some sleep. Maybe that'll do you some good. What do you think, Syl?" His sister rolled her eyes. "Finally you say something that makes _some _sense...g'night Wander." As she was walking upstairs, Wander coughed loudly in his hand gaining her attention. She turned around and almost knowingly looked at Wander. She groaned "Night Weather..." Sylvia droned out while making her was back upstairs.

"Why's she upset?" Weather whispered to Wander. He chuckled sheepishly. "Well...lets just say that she isn't as fond of helping people as I am...But she'll do it. If she really has to, that is..."

Weather nodded. "Okay...Well, guess i'll just sleep here then...Night, Wander. And...and thanks for everything." She stifled a yawn while laying back down on the couch. Wander chuckled to himself and covered Weather with a blanket. "You're welcome. Night." He then went upstairs to his room where he quickly shut the door and leaned his back against it.

His species had an advanced aging system. Not externally. But internally. Meaning that they grew more mature, yet knew how to love more often, every day of their lives. And Wander, fortunately, was one of the many in his species to grow and adapt to life easily. More easy than others. Normally his race started to advance brain capacity which allowed them to think, feel, and show emotions more often when they are relatively young. Probably around the ages of five to ten. And one of the main emotions is love.

And maybe that's what he was feeling right now...

* * *

Wander had just turned seven, along with Weather, and Sylvia had turned nine. They hadn't grown much. Maybe an inch or two.

For the past two years, Wander has created a close bond with Weather. She and Sylvia got along a little better. Though the constant fighting drove Wander nuts sometimes, it was still a nice change of pace.

And during that time, both Wander and Weather had started to create a mutual bond that made the two of them feel some odd feelings about one another. Of course they rejected to tell the other how they felt and decided on just remaining friends for the time being. Wander liked Weather. Weather liked Wander. But neither would admit it. This went on for two whole years until Weather decided on just expressing her feelings for him.

It was a cool evening in fall.

Wander walked up to an alone Weather and plopped down next to her. "Hi, Weather! Why're you sittin' here alone? All sad and whatnot?" He asked curiously. Weather sighed and bowed her head. "Well, I just...I mean-I can't" She huffed; frustrated at her stammering and stuttering. Wander placed hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, you can take your time. You don't even have to tell me..."

"But I want to. That...that's the problem."

Wander tilted his head. "Why is it a problem? We've known each other for two years. You tell me everything and I tell you everything. It's no big deal. Well, not to _me_."

Drawing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly, she deeply inhaled and looked at Wander. "I like you...a lot...and, over the past two years, I've been really confused about the way I feel. Do you know that cats are mentally advanced?" She said in a border hopeless tone. Wander flinched a little before nodding. "So's my species..." He trailed off nervously. Weather almost glared at Wander while trying to fight back tears. "Then do you know what I'm going through?"

One major thing about Weather that Wander had noticed over the past two years was that she was very sensitive. And her emotions could change from being the happiest person in the galaxy to the meanest, nastiest person that ever lived. And when everyone thought that the cycle ended, it would start right back up again.

Scooting closer to Weather so that their shoulders were touching, Wander gave her a soft, understanding look. "I know exactly how you feel." Was his only response. Weather wasted no time in kissing him softly on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss. Just a quick, five second kiss. But boy was it good.

When they pulled apart, Wander laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Both foreheads just barley centimeters apart. Weathers small blond bangs that went with her blond fur brushed against his forehead making them both laugh a little.

All Weather said after that, with a tiny grin, was, "Yeah...".

* * *

One year later. An eight year old Wander reluctantly placed his magic hat on his head and walked outside. There stood a ten year old Sylvia. "Are you ready, buddy? I am." She asked and stated excitedly. Wander sighed in a sad tone. "Yeah...I guess..."

Sylvia nudged his arm. "C'mon Wander, lighten up a little. This is our time to shine! We finally get to travel the galaxy and help people like your dream and you're just gonna stand there and mope around? Oh-ho no sir I don't think so! Put on that big ol' smile and let's get goin'." Her cheerful tone made his day a little lighter. Wander gave her a small grin and nodded. "Alright. Let me just...just say goodbye to...to Weather and we can get going."

He then walked off a in the search for Weather.

The feline was curled up into a ball on the bed that she shared with Wander. Walking up to her, The orange, soon to be, explorer, sat next to her. "Hey..." He said softly. Weather looked at Wander and sat up on the bed. She enveloped him in a tight hug. Tighter than usual. Wander hesitated before hugging her back.

"When're you comin' home?" She whispered.

Wander rubbed her back before pulling away to look into her misty blue eyes. "I promise that we'll see each other again, Weather." The eight year old said in a soothing voice. Weather got the slightest bit of hope. "Everyday?" She asked. Wander gave her one of those looks that meant no in a sad way. She bit her lip. "Every week?"

He shook his head.

"Months."

"Weather..."

"_Years!?_" She said hopelessly as tears started to fall down her cheeks. When Wander caught the first glimpse of a tear falling, he quickly wiped it away and pulled her in for a hug. After a moment of comfortable silence, Wander pushed his lips to her head and reached for her hand. Weather glanced up at him. "Why can't I go with you?"

Wander sighed. "This isn't something that you'd be able to do...I hate saying this but you're to fragile. You could get hurt by the slightest thing and I don't want that to happen, Weath...I really don't. The best thing for you to do is to stay here and stay safe. I don't know when I'll be home...but I can promise you that we'll see each other again soon. If not soon than one day...but I love you, Weather..."

A few minutes later, Weather and Wander kissed goodbye.

Sylvia was waiting outside with her arms crossed. Saying their final goodbyes for now, Wander and Sylvia were off in a matter of seconds. Everyone went back to their normal routines...all except Weather. As the two started to become out of sight, she stood frozen to her spot. Staring into the distance. That was when she finally realized...

He was gone...

* * *

_**Present day**_

"Good night, Syl! See you in the morning!" Wander called out before Weather pulled him along the little path to the house. Sylvia decided that she wanted to stay up a little later than normal. Wander understood and within seconds he and Weather were out of sight. Once they arrived at the house, Weather pulled Wander upstairs and into their bedroom; locking the door when they got inside.

Weather pushed Wander against the door and sealed their lips tightly together.

Wander was at first caught off guard by the display of affection until he got a little more in sync with Weathers movements. When she yanked apart from the wanderer, Weather smirked successfully and pushed their foreheads together. Wander tensed up but relaxed a little. When their eyes locked, Wander gave a breathy laugh. "I love you..."

* * *

**That's gonna be where this chapter ends. The next one'll be up soon. If not then punish me...JK don't. Anyway, reviews are welcome. And if you don't like the story then I'm very sorry. Keep reading. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4 of this story. I'm actually a little surprised that some of you still don't trust Weather :P But that's a good thing...sort of...When I read stories, I usually say whether or not I trust an OC or not. Then they either turn out good or bad at the end. It just makes the story more appealing to the readers in my opinion. Anyway, you're just gonna have to keep reading to find out what happens ;) ENJOY!**

**Also, I love Sylvia so don't think that I'm making her out to be the bad guy in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wander Gone Missing**

_**The previous night**_

"Yeah, it's gotta be nice being able to travel the universe and see whats out there..." Weather slumped in her seat a little as she spoke. Wander frowned and reached for her paw from beneath the table they were seated at. He rubbed Weather's hand soothingly earning him a sweet little smile. Sylvia caught glimpse of this and grunted.

Hearing the disgruntled noise, Wander glanced over at his 'sister' and tilted his head. "Are you okay, Syl?"

Sylvia looked over at Wander with her arms folded across the table. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" She returned in a rushed tone. Wander shrugged a bit; not breaking eye contact with her. "Well, you've been real quiet tonight. Just wanna know why. You know me." He ended with a chuckle. Sylvia gave him a sarcastic looking smile and squinted her eyes. "Yeah." She laughed out; flashing Weather a glare. Weather sat her drink back on the table with a small _THUNK_.

"Alright, Sylvia. Whats your problem?"

The blue steed snorted. "What are you talking about, Weather. I blinked." The change in her tone was drastic. And not in the good way. Wander gave Sylvia an unapproving look. Sylvia brushed it off and continued her spat with Weather. "Why are you so mean to me?" Weather croaked out while on the brink of crying. Sylvia stood from her seat and slammed her hands on the table. "Why are you so annoying? And I know that you're just using Wander."

Weather stood as well and, like Sylvia had previously done, slammed her paws on the wooden surface. "I'm not using him! I _love_ him!"

"Uh-huh. And I _love _bad guys."

"You don't have to be so mean to anyone you don't like you know."

"Say I'm mean one. More. Time."

Weather shrunk a little bit at Sylvia's threatening tone. Wander stood and tried to reason with the two. "Come on lady's, not now. We were having such a good time an-" He was cut off mid sentence by Sylvia. "_WE!? _No we weren't! I was having a good time until little miss boo-hoo over there was complaining about how _boring _and _lifeless_ it is here without you! Even though we all know that she's just trying to use you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Wander shouted to the top of his lungs startling both Sylvia and Weather. He never had an outburst like that. But when he got annoyed, he sure didn't hesitate on expressing his feelings. "I'm sick and tired of you two bickering all the gosh darn time! Every day since we came back you two have done nothing but be mean, rude, nasty, and a million other awful things to each other! Sylvia, you have no right on accusing Weather for something that she didn't, nor will ever, do!"

Weather was about to smile until Wander turned to her. "And you! You need to stop adding fuel to the fire! If she's being rude then just walk away or something! I'm done with the both of you! And until you two learn how to get along then I'm not gonna speak to either one of you! Now goodnight." With that, Wander got on his feet and walked away.

Within a second, Weather got up from the table and followed him until the were standing next to each other. Just as she was about to say she was sorry, Wander, without looking, placed his finger to her lips and shushed her.

* * *

**_The next morning_**

Sylvia woke to the sun glaring in her eyes through the curtains in her room. She groaned before deciding to actually get up off the ground and stretch; letting a loud yawn fill her room. When she was wide awake, she got ready and left her room to roam the halls until she reached Wanders room.

Unlike the previous couple mornings, Wander's room seemed quiet. Too quiet for the pair that inhabited it, anyway. Sylvia knocked on the door but received no response from the other side. She knocked a second time. This one was louder than the first. Still no answer. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist as she pounded on the door. Still getting absolutely no response whatsoever, she slammed her fist onto the wooden door hopefully one more time. "Wander! I know you're in there!" She yelled in an almost raged state.

No response.

Right as she was about to kick the door in, it opened and reviled a disheveled and frantic looking Weather. Sylvia stared at her blankly for a moment. "Where's Wander?" She jumped slightly when the car gave off a hopeless cry and flea down the stairs. "He's gone! I don't know what happened but Wander's _GONE!_"

Sylvia's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean _GONE?_"

Weather was about to speak when Sylvia cut her off. "Or did you_ DO_ something to him?" Her accusing tone made Weather gasp in hurt. "Are you _ serious? _Sylvia, I'm telling you the truth!" She exclaimed incredulously. That was when Sylvia lifted the blond furred cat up to eye level; glaring right into her deep blue eyes. Fear stuck Weather like a brick to the face when her eyes locked with Sylvia's raging ones. "I'm only gonna ask this once," She seethed through gritted teeth. "Where. Is. _Wander_?"

The feline, with wide eyes brimming with tears, stared at Sylvia. "I-I really don't-don't know. One minute we were lying in bed together and the next he's gone."

Her explanation didn't seem to faze Sylvia. She didn't believe a word that was spoken by Weather and never did in the time that they've known each other. To Sylvia, Weather was a lying, backstabbing cretin and could care less if the cat was dead or alive. There was one hundred percent no doubt that she despised Weather and made sure that it was _more _than clear to Wander how she felt about his so called 'girlfriend'. In other words, she hates Weather with a fiery passion.

"Listen up, _Weather_. I want to know where Wander is RIGHT _NOW_!"

"And I told you I. Don't. KNOW! Gob! Why don't you believe me!? You never did! I know you hate my guts! And I know you won't believe me, but when Wander and I met, all I wanted to do was impress you! And did you not hear what Wander said last night?! I'm telling you he probably ran away because of us!"

Letting the felines words soak in, Sylvia reluctantly sat her back on the ground and crossed her arms. She waited a moment before speaking. "Then what do you suppose we do?" She asked. Weather dusted herself off and looked up at Sylvia. "We look for him. We don't have to call a truce or anything. But when we find him, we can't argue in front of the poor guy. He's already had enough of the both of us and if we do something stupid when he's around then he might go off the deep end. And this time he'll make sure that he sticks to his promise."

Sylvia took a minute to go over the option that was put on the table by Weather.

If anyone else were to go missing, Sylvia would much rather kill herself then go find them with Weather. But this was _Wander_ they were talking about. Her best friend/'brother'. The only reason why she's probably alive today. And if that meant she would have to look for him with Weather, the one and only person in the galaxy that she despised, then so be it.

"Fine, but we better find him quick."

* * *

**Sooooo...I'm not the best at ending chapters. I don't know why but I've never been. Anyway, thank you for reading :)**


End file.
